To Save A Criminal
by ganderp
Summary: Mugen can't let Fuu care about him. He can't let her fall in love with a criminal. But then again, who would ever love him? MugenxFuu Oneshot


Hello, just a little oneshot about Mugen's view on Fuu :)

* * *

><p>He couldn't let her fall in love with a criminal.<p>

Of course, Mugen didn't always think this. In reality, he didn't give a rat's ass about his scrawny, annoying female traveling companion in the first place. Why would he bother staying with this yappy girl who ate most of their food and had absolutely no sex appeal at all? If it weren't for his promise to be the one to kill Samurai Poindexter, he would have never agreed to travel with her.

But, sure enough, little by little, he found some enjoyment in their travels. They did had their ups and downs, mainly because of their constant forage for money, food, and lodgings, but he did get the chance to strengthen himself up and fight for fun like it was a free-for-all. He had to admit, having money to occasionally visit the brothels was definitely a plus.

Somewhere in all of his fun, he felt himself growing attached to his two companions, especially the girl. At first he thought he was nuts for saving her sorry ass all those times, but gradually, he began to look at her differently. He never had the opportunity to observe and get to know a girl this long and so personally, so Fuu was a wonder to him. His thoughts went from "Doesn't this bitch _ever_ shut up?" and "Where the _fuck_ does she put all of that food?" to less insulting thoughts, such as, "Dammit, she'd better not girl herself kidnapped again" or "Well, at least she bandaged me up."

...Well, _slightly_ less insulting thoughts.

Mugen didn't know exactly when it started, but he found himself inadvertently worrying about her whenever she was kidnapped. As much as he didn't like to admit it, he kind of liked this journey—to some extent—and if he was going on this journey to find the smelly dude, then it had better be with the three of them. Fuu was what held them together, really. He came to care for her more than he had planned (actually, he never planned to care about her) that when he dared to think about something bad happening to her, his heart tightened in his chest.

He began to think back to all of those times he insulted her. He knew he had said some pretty harsh things to her, but it was all for her own good. He _had_ to make sure that she didn't care for him the same way he was starting to care about her. Out of all of the women Mugen had ever met, Fuu was the only one he ever came to respect. Flat-chested, broad, bitch, loud-mouthed; all of it was to push her away. To save her from him.

He couldn't let her care for him, or else he might care even more. He couldn't let her open herself up to him, because he might end up opening himself to her. He couldn't let her fall in love with him—because he might fall in lo—

Mugen shook that thought from his mind. No. He couldn't even _think_ about it. If he did, he was afraid it would come true. If it happened, then she would be in danger.

The only reassuring thought was, "Why _would_ she fall in love with a guy like me?" She'd have to be even more of a dumb broad that he had suspected. Nice, innocent young girls, no matter how annoying, did not fall in love with criminals. This wasn't some sparkly fairy tale with dashing princes and beautiful damsels; this was reality. And in reality, no one falls in love with a vagrant criminal.

Or maybe, no one loves just Mugen.

He looked back at the shack where his two companions were sleeping. His thoughts refused to let him rest, so he stood outside at the edge of the forest leaning against a tree. There was a full moon that night, and he watched how it glowed at its brightest down at him.

He heard footsteps interrupt the little peace he had, and immediately his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. Spreading his legs apart ever so slightly, he bent his knees just a bit, readying himself for a battle.

"Oh, Mugen, so you're out here. I knew you didn't run away on me," came a sleepy voice.

Mugen turned to his right and saw Fuu, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, wearing her _nagajuban_, the white under kimono she normally wore to sleep, with her pink kimono lazily tossed on and left open.

Mugen frowned and stood up straight, allowing his arm to fall back to his side. "What do you think you're doing up, girly?"

She let out a big yawn without bothering to cover her mouth, and Mugen fought back his own yawn. "Hm? Oh, well, I couldn't sleep. I'm tired at heck from walking all day yesterday, but I can't seem to fall asleep. What're you out here for?"

He scoffed. "No reason, just thinking."

Like the child she was, Fuu moved closer to him and leaned over to get in his face. A mischievous smile tugged at her lips. "Oh? About what?"

Mugen glared down at her. "Look, just nothing, okay? Why the hell should I tell you?"

With a whine and pout, Fuu recoiled and sat down on a rock beside him. "I don't know, maybe because that's what _friends_ do? Honestly, I don't understand why you and Jin keep to yourself so much, it's not fair that I'm always the one who does the talking!"

_It's not like we asked you to open your big mouth,_ he thought to himself. But what surprised him even more was the use of the term "friends." They were friends? How the hell did she come up with that?

"...We _are_ friends, aren't we?" she asked in a small voice.

Mugen gazed back up at the moon for a moment. "Never had friends, so I wouldn't know."

A short period of silence reigned over their conversation. "...To tell you the truth, neither have I. There were always other village kids I knew, but at the end of the day, it was just my mother and I."

Fuu looked over at Mugen and smiled. She patted an empty space on the rock beside her, beckoning him to join her. When he grunted and stared at her funnily, she shot him a dangerous look and had him rolling his eyes and going over to join her.

"Look, maybe we're not the best mix of people, but I consider you two my friends. Why else would you two be traveling with my if you didn't think of me as your friend?"

"I got a score to settle with Four Eyes, remember?" Mugen said bluntly.

Fuu furrowed her brows at this. "I'm going to forget you said that. But think about it, really! I mean, no one's ever done this much for me, and, you know, I care about you two."

Mugen nearly choked on the night air. She said it. She was one step closer to doing _exactly_ what he didn't want her to. He racked his brain for something cruel to say, or maybe a stunt that would get her to hate him. Anything but _care_ for him. He couldn't damage her, taint her, disappoint her, _hurt_ her. As much of an asshole he was, he didn't want to see her hurt because of him.

Yet he couldn't. He found himself liking her care all too much. So instead of pushing her away, Mugen stayed silent. He didn't want to push her away, yet he wasn't ready to confirm anything.

"You're a crazy broad," he muttered as he rose to his feet. "Come on, let's go back inside. I don't want you catching a cold, or else we'll be stuck here for days."

As he headed back to the shack, he didn't catch the appreciative smile that Fuu gave him. It was his own way of saying back to her, "Yes, I care too," and he knew she wasn't _that_ stupid to not understand. For the time being, he hoped it was enough for her.

Little by little, she was beginning to save him.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Mugen's a bit complicated with feelings, HE CAN'T HOLD ALL OF THESE FEELS. lol :P<p>

Please review and tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
